The Camping Trip (LOK Book 3)
by otakutrombonist
Summary: After their narrow escape from Republic City, the Red Lotus learns that they'll have extra time to spend before they reach Zaofu. How will they spend it? A camping trip, of course! (Contains spoilers for first 6 episodes of Book 3)


**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra and its characters belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante Dimartino, and Nickelodeon. I do not claim ownership of the universe or the rights to it.**

* * *

><p>It was daybreak, and the sun had just started to peek its head out from behind the tree-covered mountains surrounding the road. After their narrow escape from Republic City, the group had been driving all night, with Ming Hua and Ghazan taking turns behind the wheel. P'li sat in the back of the Satomobile with Zaheer, making sure that nothing happened to his body while he meditated into the spirit world.<p>

"You don't have to be so protective of him, y'know" mumbled the lavabender.

"Yes, I do" replied P'li. "Zaheer saved my life when I was a girl, now it's my duty to repay him as best I can".

"Jeez, stop being so over-dramatic about it" said Ming Hua. "We all know why you're so dedicated to him.. and who wouldn't be? Those square cheekbones and bulging muscles? You're a lucky girl. And besides, who doesn't like a thinking man? Of course you'd let him enter your void".

Ghazan turned to Ming Hua and started laughing hysterically. She chuckled in reply, making sure not to completely abandon her normally stone-cold attitude.

P'li was losing patience with her friends, but just then, her boyfriend opened his eyes.

"Guys, stop the car" said P'li. "He's awake".

Ghazan pulled over to the side of the road, and Zaheer climbed out of the back door, followed closely by the other Red Lotus members.

"Well," asked Ming Hua "What were you doing in the spirit world?"

"Visiting our comrade Ai Wei at Xia Bau's Grove. He confirmed that the Avatar is still in Zaofu, but said that we should wait a few more days before we continue with the plan".

Ghazan looked up from the Earth Kingdom map he was holding, and gave Zaheer a concerned look.

"We're getting close to Zaofu.. It's only about seventy miles from here. The Republic City police could be following us, so we can't stay in one place for too long. What should we do for the next few days?"

Zaheer opened up a side compartment of the truck and pulled out a large bag.

"Don't worry, I've already thought this over. Remember this bag I brought when we left the city?"

"Yeah" said Ghazan. "Didn't you mention how there was something really important in there?"

"Yes" replied Zaheer, as he opened the bag and pulled out a folded-up tent.

Ming Hua looked puzzled.

"Is that.. a tent?"

"It is indeed. Guru Laghima once said that the best time spent is time spent with your friends, and seeing how we've been apart for so long, I figured we should go on a camping trip".

That night, after finding a secluded spot in the forest to park their truck, the group set off, camping equipment in tow, to locate the perfect campsite. They stumbled upon a small valley surrounded by dense foliage, and decided that they would set up there.

Zaheer dropped the bag on the ground, and gave his friends their instructions.

"Ming Hua, go get some firewood. P'li, come set up the tents with me. Ghazan, go make sure we have all the snacks. I packed extra fire flakes in the bag you're carrying. And I think the marshmallows are in the front pocket".

Twenty minutes later, everyone had completed their tasks, and they gathered around the pile of firewood that Ming Hua had set up. P'li bent a small flame onto the pile, but it failed to light. The wood was completely soaked.

"Zaheer, why don't you let me get the firewood the next time we do this? Ming Hua gets water all over it".

The waterbender glared at P'li, and lifted up her tentacles. "I really don't have a choice, now do I?" She bent the droplets off of the firewood and grunted.

Ghazan nudged Ming Hua in the stomach, and moved his head closer to hers.

"Don't listen to what she says. I think you did a great job".

"Oh.. t-thanks.." stuttered Ming Hua, blushing as she turned her head away from him.

"Well look at this" said P'li. "Looks like someone's got a crush!"

Zaheer grabbed P'li's hand tightly, and gave the group a solemn look.

"Love is no trivial matter. It is the most powerful force on the planet, more powerful than even the strongest bender. Love binds us to this world, just like gravity binds us to the ground."

"Where'd you get that little quote?" aksed Ghazan. "Let me guess.. is it a certain Guru whose name starts with an 'L'?" He chuckled, and even Ming Hua and P'li joined in.

Zaheer looked annoyed, and P'li placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're not making fun of you, it's just that we wish you'd lighten up a bit" she said, smiling.

"Now isn't the time for fun and games." replied Zaheer. "The world is evolving, and we are the chosen few who will usher in a new era, free from the evil grip of governments and order. Once every world leader has fallen, then we can return to the ways of 'fun'".

Zaheer looked up at his friends, who were all glancing down in shame.

"I'm sorry" he said. "This was supposed to take our minds off of our mission, but I've ruined the mood. I should leave".

The airbender walked away and stepped inside his tent.

"What's up with him?" asked Ghazan. "I mean, I know that Zaheer's never been the most easygoing guy, but he's never been this much of a downer."

"You're right" said Ming Hua. "The Zaheer I remember always had a joke to lighten the mood... now he's just depressing".

P'li glanced into the fire that burned before her, and as the flames twisted and turned, she remembered all of the years she'd spent with Zaheer before their imprisonment.

"Guys... I think you're being a bit too hard on him. I mean, I agree that he's changed, but I understand why. We've always been dedicated to the mission of the Red Lotus, but not like Zaheer. He grew up an orphan because his parents were executed by the Earth Kingdom. Ever since then, he's been dedicated to eradicating the world's governments. He only sees them as a source of oppression and pain. Now, after being locked away for so long, I can see why he's so tense. We have to succeed, or we're looking at death. I doubt the White Lotus will keep us alive if they capture us again".

"I never thought about it that way" said Ghazan. "So you're saying that he's actually... worried about us?"

"I think so" said P'li. "You two aren't just henchmen to Zaheer. You're his friends."

"Umm... guys?" Ming Hua held up a stick with a badly charred marshmallow on the end. "I think I might've burnt this a little bit."

Ghazan pulled the marshmallow off of the stick and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm! Just how I like it! Thanks".

Ming Hua blushed again, and P'li chuckled.

"I've always preferred mine golden brown" she said. "I actually managed to cook one with my combustion bending once, do you want to see?"

"Sure" replied Ghazan. "Just try not to blow us up, ok?"

Zaheer sat inside his tent, listening to his friends as they laughed outside. He smiled, but deep inside, he knew that this might be the very last time they could laugh together. The world was changing, and the Red Lotus had a mission to complete. If they had wanted to put their own desires above the needs of the world, they would've left the group long ago. But here they were, and there was no going back now. He walked outside and sat back down with his friends.

"So, you've decided to join us?" asked Ghazan.

"I wasn't going to come back, but then I realized... I haven't had a marshmallow in thirteen years".

"Here" said P'li, as she handed him one. "I made it for you. It might be a little melted though... I used my combustion bending to cook it".

Zaheer laughed as he took the gooey blob from his girlfriend and ate it. It was disgusting, and totally overcooked, but he couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
